


Prinxiety Oneshot

by RandomDemiGirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Suicide, Don't read this if this triggers you, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Swearing, how do you tag, like a lot of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomDemiGirl/pseuds/RandomDemiGirl
Summary: Hey so this is going to be a couple of prinxiety oneshots I have in my mind. I don't know how often I'll update it since school and stuff, but I hope you like it.Also I will be taking request! If you want to request just leave a comment down below :PI accept Fluff, angst, hurt/comfortI do not accept Smut, Major character death and anything related to among us
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Dreamy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so like I said this is my first time using AO3, also I apologize if there's any mistake in my writing. English isn't my first language. Other then that enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The imagination comes to live whenever Roman is sleeping. One night Virgil couldn't sleep and decided to go to the imagination. However when he enters the imaginaton. he couldn't believe hiss eyes what he just saw

Virgil's POV  
Greaaaat, I can't sleep. I should be sleeping right now since it's midnight but I can't. I was laying in bed, wearing my purple sweater and black jeans, all alone with my thoughts. You see, I have a crush on Princey (Typically starters am I right?). I sigh, knowing that he wouldn't like me back. He tease me, annoys me, and sometimes says hurtful things to me. I know he didn't mean any of those things, but the tone of his voice whenever he said, it was as if he really mean it. He's amazing in every way, with his emerald eyes and mocha hair. Not only that but the way he sings and acts, he's just... Perfect. Then there's me. With eyebags behind my makeup, dull purple eyes and my jet black hair with purple streaks near the end, I am nothing like him. I sighed as I get out of my bed. Whenever I can't sleep I go to the Imagination. Usually taking a walk through the forest, listens to some songs, or even lay down by the grass, next to the beautiful waterfall and river. I grabbed my purple patched jacket and sneakily walked out of my room. I tiptoed my way to Princey's room and slowly open the door, he was sleeping, good. I walked into his room and slowly close the door. The Imagination room is usually at the creativitwins room so you have to get by them to get in. I open the door trying to minimize the noise as possible. But as soon as I go inside, I was not expecting what I was about to see.

Roman's POV  
"Roman you're so funny!" Virgil giggled "I'm glad you like it my angel" "Like it? I love it! This is the best date I ever had!" Me and Virgil laugh. I have a huge crush on Virgil and of course as the romance part of Thomas, I tend to have vivid dreams where me and Virgil would go on dates. We would walk into the forests, stargazing, and sometimes go on adventures! It's a shame that all of those are just dreams. I know I could confess to him but he would probably think that its just a joke. He's so cute whenever he pouted, and when you're on his good side. He's just someone who can hang out with. He helped me after that snake face called me an evil twin. Heck we even watch Disney movies together, His gorgeous purple eyes and untidy but beautiful black hair is so, special. But of course I know he would never love me, even if he did it would probably be a lie and- "Princey?" I turned around to see the actual Virgil wearing his typically clothes and no eyeshadow. I can feel my face turning into a tomato... Fuck.

Virgil's POV  
I saw me and Princey wearing his typical outfit and a copy of me wearing a MCR shirt, black and purple plaid jacket, some black jeans and silver converse sitting at a table with candles, near a waterfall. I get out of the Imagination and Princey room, run back to my room and slammed the door... Too loud... My face is red after what I just saw. Me and Princey? On a date? Preposterous as Logan would say. There's no way Princey liked me... right?

Roman POV  
I woken up from my dream, shit. Virgil saw my dream. The imagination comes alive at night's with my dreams. I heard a bang, Virgil. He must have been shock after what he saw, I slipped into my disney slipper and walked to his door. I knocked on the door "Virgil? Are you in there?" I asked, no response. I sigh, might as well be crushed by confessing to him. "L-look Virgil. I-I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way but I love you and I really do. I know that you don't have the same feelings like I do and I understand that, I'll be leaving now." As I walk back to my room I heard a door opened, and someone grabbed my arm. I look back to see Virgil blushing of embarrassment. "Y-you do?" Virgil ask as he look at me in the eyes. I turned around and we were really close, I hold Virgil's face with one of my hand. "Of course I do Mi amor, may I kiss you?" Virgil nodded and we kissed


	2. Red Strings AU (TW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red String AU: You and your soulmate are tied together with a red string that only you and your soulmate could see.
> 
> Virgil was about to do it. He was about to jump off a 50 story building. He doesn't want to bother his soulmate. Heck he doesn't think he deserve anything from his soulmate. But just as he was about to jump off the railings, he heard someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide Attempt, Mention of jumping off a building.

3rd POV

Virgil was about to do it. He was about to jump off a 50 story building. He doesn't want to bother his soulmate. Heck he doesn't think he deserve anything from his soulmate. But just as he was about to jump off the railings, he heard someone, "U-um... E-excuse me?" He look behind him to see a tall man with brown gold hair, bright green eyes and a simple white shirt with a red jacket, a pair of jeans and red converse. What caught his attention was the red string that leaded up to him. It was his soulmate, why didn't Virgil do it sooner? Now his soulmate is going to stop him, not unless. He does it. And fast

He whispered "I'm sorry" before jumping off the railings. Waiting for impact to somehow never come, he opened his eyes to see his soulmate holding his arm tightly. "W-why are you s-saving me? I-I'm not w-worth of y-your-" before Virgil could continue his soulmate yanks him up and pulls him into a hug. After a moment of silence, his soulmate responded "You are good enough, I don't care if you think your ugly or that I deserve someone better, because I do care for you. Because you are special in your own way, for me, you're perfect." "So please..." His soulmate sobbed "Don't you do it again..."

Virgil didn't know what to say. To think that his soulmate ventures from who knows where to here just to see him was just... Shocking. Virgil hugs back his soulmate and mumbles, "I'm sorry... I just didn't want to disappointed you." His soulmate pulls away from the hug "I wasn't disappointed at all, now. What's your name?" Virgil looks away from his soulmate. "I-it's *sigh*... It's Virgil" "Virgil, I like that name. It's unique" "You don't think it's w-weird or anything?" "No, not at all" his soulmate smiles, "o-okay... What about yours?" "The name is Roman" there was an awkward silence for a moment. Roman looked at Virgil. "Let's go downstairs to get more about each other, shall we?" He says as he holds out his hand, Virgil hold his hand with Roman as they made their way downstairs to the ground floor.

Needless to say, Virgil was happy that his soulmate does cared for him. And that he is glad that his soulmate stopped him before he jumped off.

(This is more of a drabble instead of a oneshot but hey, why not? Also should I make a Roman POV of this? :v)


	3. Bus Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is by @Happy_Pappy_Patton on discord:  
> Roman takes the bus home every day and always sees Virgil but never has the gall to talk to him until one day Virgil falls asleep of his shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is what you call a fast-moving gay relationship? I don't know :T

Roman's POV  
Ever since I've started taking the bus home from college there's always this one boy I keep encountering with. He has jet black hair with a purple ombre on the front of his hair. He usually wears any emo related shirt, covered with a black and purple varsity jacket. He also wears black skinny jeans and purple converse. I also got glances of him having black eyeshadow underneath his eyes. Hey I'm not a creep or anything! Whenever I'm bored I tend to look something else other then the window I always seat besides too. And I may have a slight crush on him, okay. Maybe more then 'slight'. I've always wanted to try and strike up a conversation with him, but I've never done it since he's always busy with his phone and I didn't want to disturb him. Until around last Friday. When I got up on the bus, it was crowded then usual. I went to my seat and stare at the window as usual. It was a rough day at college, but hey, at least It's Friday. I could probably watch a Disney movie or two. Or maybe a whole marathon!

As I feel the movement of the wheels over the road, I felt something heavy lay on my shoulder. I looked beside me to see the guy sleeping on me. Oh. Shit. He looks cute in the distance, but closer he looks adorable. He looks so peaceful in his sleep, but then again wouldn't he miss his spot? We sat in silence, as he was sleeping, I was blushing like a mad man. As I heard my destination being called I knew I have to wake him up. I slightly nudge my shoulder, as I did his eyes slowly open. Oh, F u c k. As his eyes open, he has these beautiful shades of purple. They're like geodes, they may look like nothing at first. But when you open them up (or I guess take a closer look) you see these beautiful crystals underneath it. It was until to my realization I was staring at him for more then six seconds max. "Oh gosh! I-I am so sorry for staring at you- it was just y-you were sleeping so peacefully a-and I didn't want to wake you up and I-" I sighed as I cover my embarrassed face with my hands.

"Hey, it's fine. Um, I think we're close to your destination so, you should pack up." The boy says. "But what about you, don't you have a destination too?" "Oh, mine has already passed I think. But I'm okay with it, I could easily walk to it, even though it's going to take probably an hour or two." An hour?! "No!" "No?" "I-I mean, no! You are not going to walk to your house with your legs all being sore. You are going to stay with me!" "You sure you're not going to kidnapped me?" "Positive!" "Sigh alright then. I'll let my dad and pops know" I sigh in relief, I don't want him to get hurt- wait did he just said dad and pops? Once we reached at my destination, we walked up to my house. I grabbed the keys from my pocket and unlock the door. "Come inside!" We took of our shoes and the boy flops on the sofa, follow by me afterwards. "Hey, I didn't get your name." The boy mumbled loudly "Oh, the name's Roman Caesar. What's yours?" "Virgil, Virgil Xandra." "Oh, so it's pronounced like Sandra?" "Yup" "Cool name!" "Thanks" We vibe for like an hour until I ask. "Hey um, wanna go to my room?" "I don't see why not. Sure"

We went upstairs and go to my room, "it's a little bit of a mess. I hope you don't mind it" "Nah, I'm cool with it." I opened the door of my room. "Wow, someone's is a theater geek and a huge Disney fan." "Yup!" My room was filled with many musicals and disney posters on the walls. That's when I also realized that I have my gay flag hanging on the door closet, oh god don't look don't look-! "You're gay?" Well shit, that's the worst way to come out to a stranger. "Y-yeah, I am" "Cool, so am I" "Wait really?" "Yeah, besides. I have two father's. I call one dad and the other pops" "Ooh, that makes sense why you said dad and pops on the bus" "yeah- wait. You hear that?" "Wait was I not supposed to hear that?! I'm so sorry-" "Chillax! Chillax, no need to apologize much."

"It's just- Imayhavedevelopedacrushonyou eversinceImetyou" (I may have developed a crush on you ever since I saw you) I replied quickly, his eyes widened. "Wait... You have a crush... on me?" "U-um, yeah. I just think you're really... Cute" his face blush pink. Moments later he laughs, "Why are you laughing?" "S-sorry! It's just. I also have a crush on you when I saw you." He says as he scratched the back of his head. Oh, o h. I can feel my face going red again "S-so, wanna be boyfriends?" "Sure" he smiles. God he so cute, I looked at his lips. "Can I, you know. Kiss you?" "Sure, you have my consent." I get closer to him, close my eyes and I close the gap between us. I kiss him gently yet passionately, just in case if he's uncomfortable with it. But he didn't mind at all. Fireworks were exploding inside of me, his lips were soft and. When we pull apart we look at each other and smiled, "It's getting late, do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes?" "I don't mind at all Stormcloud, I'll guide you where the bathroom is."

After Virgil change his clothes we cuddled on the sofa for a while. "Wanna watch some disney movies?" Virgil nodded, "Your choice. I don't mind which one." I grabbed the remote, opened Netflix and play Aladdin. Everything was fine until around the middle of the movie I hear Virgil yawned. "Tired?" "Mhm" "Let's head to bed" "Alright." We walked upstairs to my room as we snuggle up with each other. "Goodnight love" "Goodnight Princey" "I love you" I said as I close my eyes, "I love you too" was the last thing I heard before I sleep with my love on my side.


	4. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU: The sides aren't Thomas's Sides, but rather actual human being. In this chapter, they're roommates (oh my God they're roommates-)
> 
> Roman has Nyctophobia, which means the fear of the dark. He didn't dare to tell anyone about it because he thinks it's childish. So when a power outage happened in their house, he starts to panic.  
> TW: Panic attack(?)

Roman's POV  
I've been spending all day trying to figure out the perfect way to confess to my crush! We fight a lot yes but lately I've been feeling bittery, jittery, and a bit glittery. Okay, really glittery. I lay down on by bed as I stare at the bright light above my eyes. I close my eyes and imagine, just me and him. Living happily. With his fluffy brown hair and purple Ombre on his bangs. His purple and green angel eyes. Not to mention his love for those emo bands and his iconic laugh.

As I opened my eyes, everything was dark, pitch black even. I can feel my fear taking over me. You see, I have a fear of the dark and I never grown out of it. And I never told my roommates about it since it was so childish, a twenty year old man who is afraid of the dark, very childish. I slowly curl up into a ball, curse myself for closing the door. It was dark, I was alone, I can feel my breathing going faster.

I tried clawing the covers of my bed, but nothing was working. I was alone, in the dark, I can feel tears forming in my eyes. I keep mumbling "Prince's don't cry, prince's don't cry, prince's don't-" until I can't take it anymore. I sobbed, quietly. I don't want anyone to see me. A prince crying because of the dark. Pathetic.

Virgil's POV  
Princey hasn't left his room ever since the outage happened. Patton was fixing the fuse box so I was with Logan in the living room. While I was listening to MCR with my headphones on, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I took of my headphones and saw Logan with his flashlight on "Virgil could you call Roman? He's been in his room for too long. I, don't want him to be in the dark all alone." "Sure Specs" "Thank you." I turn on my flashlight mode on my phone and went upstairs.

When I got close to Roman's door I heard sobbing on the inside, was that... Roman? I gently open the door. "Hey Roman, are you... Okay?" I ask while shining the light around the room. There I saw Roman on his bed, curled up. Shoot how do I approach this issue? The same thing as Roman did with your panic attacks of course. I replied to myself. I walk slowly to Roman, Roman noticed me "G-go away!" "Roman it's me, Virgil. I'm not going to hurt you." Roman rises his head but doesn't look at me. "Roman can I touch you?" I ask while laying my phone on his bed downside up. I can see him nodding so I slowly hug him, not wanting to scare him any further.

"Roman can you match my breathing? In," I took a deep breath, followed by Roman "and out" I exhale, Roman exhale with a shaky breath. I repeated the process until Roman could breath normally again. I hug him closer to me "Nothing could hurt you Roman. I'll stay here until-" just as I was about to say anything else, the lights were back on. I hiss as how bright Roman room was. It's like his room is literally the sun. "S-sorry Virge!" "It's fine" I said as I cover both of my eyes with my hands "I'm not used to bright things."

"Hey kiddos! I repair the fuse bo- ooooh. What happened?" Patton ask "Long story" Roman groaned out as he hug closer to me. I shrugged while offering a wavering smile to Patton. "Well if you need anything I'll be downstairs with Logan!" Patton chirp as he walked out of the room and closed the door. "So, you have a fear of the dark?" I ask directly to Roman, my eyes were still adjusting to the light's of the room. "Yeah, it's embarrassing." "I don't think so." "What do you mean?" "I have a fear of heights" "Really?" "Yup." We sat in silence for a while.

"Do you... Want me to sleep with you, just in case another outage happened?" "I don't mind." Roman reply, I can see his face slightly dusted with pink. "Well can I at least clean up your room? I just realized how messy it is." I asked, the floor was littered with papers all over the place. "Yes- I mean no! I- I need to change my clothes. I could clean up later, you should too!" "Oookay?" Roman quickly get out of bed, grab the clothes from the closet and runs out of the room (while opening the door of course). That was weird I thought to myself. Still, I decided to clean up his room. I get out of bed and grab the sheets of paper on the floor, most of them were just scripts for the next performance he has while others were... Interesting. They were confession letters, some were scribbled out. Others were crumbled up. One was still intact, and it was written:

"Dear Virgil, I really really liked you ever since we met. We have or ups and downs, and arguments yes but. I just been feeling a bit, weird. Whenever you smile I feel butterflies in my stomach. When you laugh I get the sudden bubbly feelings to laugh too. And when you wave at me, I can feel my heart going pitter patter. I understand if you don't have the same feelings like I do, but it's best if I tell you sooner then later. -Roman"

As I read the last sentence I can feel my face heated up, I had a crush on Roman for a very long time. And he had a crush on me? I- I didn't know what to say. But I do know what to say when I saw Roman standing on the doorway with his white shirt with a gold crown in the middle and red shorts. "H-hey!" He ran up to me and snatched the many pages, some fallen back to the floor but the rest are still in his hand.

"W-what makes you think you could read those?!" "Y-you have a crush on me?" "N-no! I mean yes! I mean... Maybe?" I gave him the 'are you sure?' look. "Sigh Yeah, I do. I've been trying to find the perfect way to confess to you, until that stupid outage happened." I walked up to him and pull him into a hug and whisper "I like you too" I let go of him as I see his face in disbelief. "Y-you do?" I nodded. "Can I?" "Go for it" I close the gap between us. His lips were soft, I can taste the mint toothpaste he brushed his teeth with. When pull apart for air, Princey was a little shocked "I, wow." "I'm going to change, I'll be back Princey." I reply, smirking. I left the room to change my clothes.

Roman's POV  
I can't believe it! My crush kissed me, and he likes me back! Oh God I must be dreaming. If I am never wake me up. Ever. I can still taste the coffee from his lips. Fireworks exploded when we kiss. God what was I doing again? Oh yeah! The papers. I put the papers on my table and lay down on my bed. The feelings came back, the butterflies in my stomach, the bubbles and the pitter patter. A smile form on my lips. I looked at the doorway and see Virgil wearing an MCR T-shirt with black shorts. "Let's sleep, yeah?" "Wait." I turned on the nightlight on my bedside table. I gave a thumbs up and Virgil turned off the lights. He lays down beside me. "Cuddle?" He asked, I nodded and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you" "Love you too Princey" and we both fell asleep on each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! this is the first time I wrote something over 1,000 words. Usually it's around 500 to 900 words so I'm pretty proud of it!  
> The inspiration was that yesterday there was a power outage at my house. I wasn't afraid of the dark but Roman mentioned he's scared of the dark so I thought this would be a good prompt :D


End file.
